


Fangirls

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fangirls, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be crack about Gerard and Franks encounter with some fangirls, but it went a bit angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirls

Gerard hated crowds. And needles, but mainly crowds. Especially crowds of fangirls. It was after a gig one night, when he stepped out of the door to get in the van and he got grabbed by someone and hauled outside. He hit the ground in the middle of a group of screaming girls, and the world blurred for a second as his head banged painfully on the edge of the kerb. The nearest fangirls gasped in shock but the ones behind them pushed forwards, not realising what had happened, causing someone to tred heavily on Gerard's ankle making him cry out.

 

When Frank and Mikey managed to clear a path through to him they found Gerard lying curled up on the ground trying to protect his head in his arms. Frank quickly helped him to his feet as Mikey kept the crowd at bay, noting with concern the cut on Gerard's head from where he hit the ground. Frank half carried half walked him to the van as quickly as he could to fix him up, managing to just about lie him down before he collapsed.

Frank was gently cleaning the cut on Gerard's forehead when Gerard's eyes flickered open again. He winced slightly at the cloth but didn't move.

"You gave us a scare then," Mikey told him, "Thought we might have to take you to hospital." Frank lifted Gerard slowly into a sitting position, leaning Gerard's body on his for support he continued to clean the cut until the blood stopped flowing. He put the cloth to one side and just held Gerard close, breathing in his scent. Gerard wriggled in his arms, trying to bury himself in Frank's embrace. Frank just held him and let him get comfortable, giving him the comfort he needed. Eventually Gerard settled for resting his head against Frank's neck and holding him around his waist. Frank looked at him and felt a surge of protectiveness for Gerard, wanting to keep him safe from harm. After a few minutes the rest of the band returned carrying Starbucks, but Gerard refused to let go so Frank had to drink his left-handed trying not to spill it on Gerard, but he didn't mind. He was just glad that Gerard was okay.


End file.
